


Staying for Pizza

by FairyNiamh



Series: Atlantis Paradigm [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Pizza, Science Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan introduces Yathe to Pizza and explains a few things to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying for Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the quote I was given: "I'm in love, I'm having a relationship with my pizza"

"What did you call this?"

"Pizza, with the works. You're allowed to eat meat, right?" Nathan asked. Plating a few slices for the both of them.

Yathe sniffed the pizza and frowned slightly. "It looks like Vertlea, less green though. Are you sure it's safe to consume?"

Nathan could only look at his dinner companion in utter confusion. "I have no idea what that is, but if you start quoting green eggs and ham, I'll throw you out the window."

Yathe blinked and shook his head. "Do you eat that? Green eggs and ham."

"No, you goober. It's a children's book. Very cute for younger kids and very memorable. Just, forget about that and eat."

"Where are the utensils? Shurral told me to make sure to use them. That eating food with your hands is considered impolite."

Nathan bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at his strange visitor. "I'm afraid that your Cheryl was wrong. Some things you, traditionally, eat with your hands. Pizza is one of those foods. Unless you have an aversion or something against touching your food."

"Shurral," Yathe corrected him with a chuckle as he grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite. "Mmmm."

"Good?"

"So good. Much better than Vertlea. Did one of you…"

"Whoa, no, not going there. There is a type of flat bread dish in every culture on this planet."

"Do you miss home?"

Nathan gave a wry chuckle. "I am home."

"No, I mean…"

"I know what you mean, but I can’t miss what I don't know. I'm sure you miss home. If I left here, I would miss it greatly. I have no family left. However, I have friends who are family like. I don’t want to leave here, ever. Remember that when you ask me to leave, Yathe. You're cute, just not that cute."

"So you're not curious about your roots?"

Nathan hummed and took a bite of his pizza, stalling while he searched for how he wanted to answer. "My mother always talked about Atlantis. How she wanted to go there. She died before that dream was realized. So many generations, all with the same dream, to be accepted back into the folds of Atlantis. Thomas and I know we are the last two left and that all those dreams went up in smoke. So we agreed to be different. To reach for our own goals. How funny, that it's when the lost children give up the pipe dream and move forward, that we are offered what so many wanted. We knew you were coming. We both had dreams, and we agreed; Earth, is our home. Violence and all. They've come a long way and we want to see how far they get."

"Shurral and Belaris would still keep an eye on this place. You could ask them…"

"It's not the same. As strange as it may seem to you, we want to stay and I think if the others were still alive, they wouldn't want to leave either. "

"But the prophecy…"

"Maybe you; are the prophecy. Perhaps others want to leave Atlantis, to be where you are. Living life differently than you already are."

Yathe went silent as he took a slow bite out of his slice of pizza.

"What are you doing in here?" Sundirra asked, as she entered the dining room.

"I'm introducing him to the joy of pizza," Nathan answered quickly.

"Looks gross."

"It's delicious. I'm in love; I'm having a relationship with my pizza."

Sundirra narrowed her eyes and hook her head. "You're so weird. Hurry up and finish eating. Belaris is expecting our communications soon."

"Of course," he replied, looking over at his meal companion. Nathan had given him something to think about. Perhaps staying here with this perspicacious man, would be better than returning to Atlantis… maybe.

~Fin~


End file.
